


Enter Pride

by MidnightLegend



Series: Enter Pride [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: A lot of stuff happens with Pride, Gen, Good Deceit Sanders, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Pride is a jerk to Roman and Remus, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, That's a huge understatement, would this count as angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-08-18 22:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20199430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightLegend/pseuds/MidnightLegend
Summary: When Thomas and the other Sides start to notice Roman behaving rather strangely, a familiar face comes to visit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, another Sanders Sides story. Getting sick of them yet? Good, because WBTTU is still on an indefinite hiatus.
> 
> In other words, please welcome...
> 
> Enter Pride.

Virgil was the first to notice that something was off with Roman.

Logan had his suspicions, but brushed it off as nothing.

Remus would occasionally ask Patton about it. The fatherly Side didn't seem to notice anything strange about the way Roman was acting.

Deceit had a feeling he knew what was going to happen, but stayed quiet. After all, he had no proof that his theory was correct.

One day, Thomas had called everyone up. Since there wasn't enough space for everyone to have a spot to themselves, Deceit and Patton shared the latter's spot while Roman and Remus shared the prince's spot.

As always, Thomas explained what was bothering him and the Sides proposed a solution. Well, sort of. Thomas wondered if Roman was the cause of the problem. He never voiced it out loud.

Then, in the middle of an argument, Roman dropped one of the biggest hints they'd get.

"To me, it seems like Thomas got a bit too prideful, but a little pride is no big deal."

Remus, Virgil, and Deceit shared a look, before turning back to Roman, neither Side saying a word.

When the situation had been solved, the first thing Remus did was go to his brother's room. He didn't dare enter, just opened the door wide enough to see what was happening without getting caught.

"The others are starting to catch on, Pride! It won't be long before they figure it out!" Pride appeared in front of Roman, as Remus had to close the door a little more.

"Then don't let them figure it out. Keep their mouths shut if you have to. If Deceit can do it so easily, so can you." Roman thought about that for a moment, so did Remus. For a long time, everyone had just assumed that only Deceit could keep other Sides hidden, but no one ever tried doing it themselves.

"Won't they just figure it out faster that way?" Pride now had a glare on his face, annoyed that his counterpart was pushing this far.

"Not if you _play along_, they won't." The door suddenly slammed shut in Remus' face, startling the Side.

So much for telling the others...

* * *

Remus struggled to stay quiet after what he saw, especially around Roman. But every time the Duke tried to tell someone, either he'd just go into a coughing fit or Roman would show up at the last second to divert his attention.

So that had everyone suspicious of both creativity twins. Roman didn't say anything, and Remus couldn't.

Finally, Virgil decided enough was enough. After yet another problem had been solved, he followed Roman to the commons, where nobody else was.

"Okay, Roman, what is up with you and Remus?" A flash of surprise on the Prince's face, before it was replaced by an obviously fake smile.

"Nothing's wrong, Virgil, I'm fine." However, one look at the anxious Side's expression told Roman he wasn't getting out of this easily.

"Then why have you two been acting so secretive lately?" If Remus hadn't seen his brother's conversation with Pride, maybe he would be able to keep the secret longer. The other's presence was growing stronger.

_Not yet. _Roman thought to himself, trying one last attempt to persuade Virgil.

"Virgil, really, it's nothing. I'll talk to Remus later to find out what's been bothering him." Technically it wasn't a lie, even though both knew full well why the dark Side wasn't talking.

"Roman. You don't have to hide it from us, we all know something's up-"

"WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD JUST LEARN TO MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" Roman wasn't sure when he'd turned his back to the other Side, but he didn't need to see the other to know that Virgil had left. He heard footsteps leading into the room, and left before Patton could step in.

* * *

"Really Pride? You couldn't let _me _handle the situation?" Pride scoffed, turning to his counterpart, who was glaring at him.

"You were taking too long. Besides, it's not like Virgil was going to leave on his own, he was too busy meddling in our business." Roman's shout echoed in his head. He obviously didn't mean that, but now Virgil wasn't coming out of his room.

"But if you would just let me-" Pride's eyes flashed red as he snapped his fingers, and Roman's hand moved to cover the fanciful Side's mouth. Whatever he was going to say next would never be known.

"How about _you_ just shut up, _Princey_? Unless you _want _me to hurt them." Roman's glare fell. He knew his counterpart wasn't kidding when he said that, he'd already been doing it anyway by preventing Remus from exposing them.

"Ah, speaking of your brother," Pride looked to the door, which was slightly cracked open from Remus peeking in. He was being pulled in by Pride a moment later, looking at his brother with wide eyes. "I wasn't about to forget him."

Roman's glare was back, not daring to look at Remus, for fear of showing weakness.

"You wouldn't dare hurt him." Pride purposefully ignored his counterpart in favor of turning to Remus.

"You know, it's incredibly rude to listen to other people's conversations."

"Pride." Roman tried his best to stay in his spot, despite every instinct he had screaming at him to help his brother.

"It would be...unfortunate, if you were to hear something you really shouldn't." With a smirk, Pride looked at Roman, his eyes a dangerous red.

"Don't."

"After all, as much as we all hate to admit it in your case, it would be terrible if Thomas were to lose one of his Sides. Which, if your brother decides not to follow my instructions, or you or any of the others ruin this for me, just might happen. Though it all depends which Side you lose. It could be you. It could be Patton. Or, it could be Virgil." Remus was, admittedly, scared of Pride. That was no secret to anyone who happened to know both of them. However, with this threat, 'scared' became an understatement. Terrified would be more accurate.

"Pride, that's enough." But Pride wasn't done. He took out his sword, all too similar to Roman's, and prepared to strike when-

"PRIDE!" Satisfied with making Roman angry and Remus terrified, Pride put the sword away, looking at the Prince.

"So, will you follow my lead? Or will you let others," Remus could tell where this was going, he just hoped Roman wouldn't give in. "Suffer for your mistakes?" Roman sighed.

"I'm sorry Remus." Looking up a Pride with hateful glare, he continued. "I'll follow your lead." He hated seeing the tiny sliver of hope shatter in his brother's eyes.

"Wonderful. And I assume you," Looking at Remus, Pride kept his smirk, "Won't be telling anyone about this conversation we've had? The deal's still up, it doesn't have to be Roman who doesn't follow my orders." Remus could only nod. However, he was forced to stand up, looking right into Pride's still red eyes.

"I'm going to need a verbal confirmation."

"Yes Pride, I promise not to tell anyone." Pride released his hold, while Roman's brave face cracked as he ran over to make sure his brother was okay.

"Perfect. I'll be seeing you two later." And just like that, Pride was gone.

"Remus, I am so sorry that you had to get caught up in this." If Roman had tried harder to keep his secret, maybe Remus wouldn't need to listen in on their conversations and this never would've happened. He was quick to return the hug he was given.

"It's not your fault, Roman."

"But if I had tried harder, than maybe-"

"Roman. Even if you did everything to stop me from doing what I did, I would've gotten curious anyway, this would've happened either way."

"But maybe-"

"Roman."

With nothing else to do, and no one else in the room, Roman cried into his brother's shoulder.

Pride had managed to blackmail both of them.

* * *

Remus was doing his absolute best to keep his mouth shut, but Thomas was being too persistent.

By now, everyone knew the twins were hiding something, but just refused to say anything. To make matters worse, Virgil had told them about what happened with Roman, so he was still mad at the other for that.

"It doesn't help anyone if you two hide things from us, especially if it's important."

_But it is helping you all stay safe, it's better if we don't talk about it anymore._ Roman wanted to say, before realizing that would draw even more unwanted attention.

"I _don't _know why." Deceit said suddenly. The twins looked up, hoping the deceptive Side wasn't speaking in lies and really didn't know.

"Please tell us Deceit, we all deserve to know."

"No, you don't." Roman said, trying not to yell at anyone again.

"It's because of-" Roman wasn't expecting Pride to suddenly take over, but of course no one except Remus noticed.

"Now, now, Deceit, let's not go telling other people's business."

"Roman?" Patton tried. 'Roman' ignored him.

"Because, let's be honest, we wouldn't want anyone getting hurt, would we?" Before Deceit, or anyone, could say anything back, 'Roman,' along with Remus, sank out.

"What just happened?"

No one answered Thomas' question.

* * *

"Pride, really, we're trying!" Roman pleaded, holding a protective arm in front of his brother.

"Then clearly, you aren't trying hard enough. You had to fall back on me to save you from Deceit when you could've thought of a creative lie."

"Pride, Deceit is the embodiment of deception. He can sense a lie as easily as he can tell one. And if he didn't, someone else would've put two and two together."

There was a few moments of silence that scared them more than if Pride had just outright yelled at them. That's actually what they would've preferred. He was a lot scarier when he was quiet.

"Then I guess it's time I satisfied their curiosity."

Neither twin wanted to know what that meant, even though they already did.

Pride was going to finally reveal himself.

* * *

Instead of doing it in a video, like Roman expected, Pride decided it would be best if he did it right then and there.

"Maybe it means he won't bother us anymore?" They'd been told to tell the truth to the others. Roman knew better than to hope Pride would just leave them alone after this, but followed his brother downstairs anyway.

Luckily for them, Patton just so happened to be exactly where they'd hoped.

"Patton?" He gave the twins a small smile, his cheerful attitude unfortunately not spreading to them.

"What's up kiddos?" Roman sat down, and after a while, Remus did too.

"It's about what happened with Deceit. And Virgil. And why we've been acting a bit secretive lately."

"A bit sounds like an understatement." Virgil sat down next to Patton. He'd been waiting for this for a long time now. Logan came in next, followed shortly by Deceit.

"So, what's been bothering you two?" Here it was, the moment of truth. Roman took a deep breath before answering, choosing his words very carefully.

"What do you all know about Pride?" Virgil and Deceit scowled, Patton flinched, and Logan's eyes widened.

"Has he been hurting you two?" A not so subtle look of anger was evident in Patton's expression. He did not like it when someone threatened to hurt his family.

"You can say that-"

"Hold on, I don't think that was part of our deal guys. I recall only saying that you could tell them I was here." 

"Pride. What makes you think you have the tight to just come in here and-" Patton suddenly choked, everyone else immediately making sure he would be okay before focusing their attention on Pride.

"Oh Patton, haven't you already realized this isn't about any of you? This is just between me and Roman."

"Then why did you bring Remus into it?" Pride only smirked in response, not giving an answer to Roman's question.

"Now, if you four would excuse me-"

"No." Unbeknownst to the rest of them, Deceit, Remus, and Roman were planning something that they prayed would work.

Just as Pride turned around to face them again (He'd turned? When?), Patton noticed that Deceit had disappeared, and Roman and Remus were hiding grins.

"I'll have you know, I'm more powerful than you th-" Someone behind Pride hit him over the head with Remus's mace. Once the other was surely knocked out, they looked up to find Deceit, smirking proudly.

"Thanks for the headache, Deceit." Roman muttered, wincing at the new headache that came from that.

"I love you Deceit!" Remus shouted, hugging the other Side, who was now as red as Roman's sash.

"And there's our happy ending." Patton said. Virgil had gone to find a place where Pride couldn't hurt anyone else.

"The best stories end with-" At this point, the twins (that said this at the same time) said two completely different things.

"Happy endings." Roman finished.

"Sad endings." Remus ended.

"_Don't_ let go of me, Remus." Instead of doing as Deceit told him to, Remus only hugged the other tighter.

And that was the happy ending to their story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a huge reason why I don't write Pride.
> 
> He's either too in character or too out of character. I'm fairly sure that's sort of obvious in the story.
> 
> Oh well, whatever, epilogue time!


	2. Chapter 2

Soon after the events with Pride, Roman had ran up to his shared room with Remus while Virgil went to make sure Pride wouldn't be hurting them anytime soon.

There was something the Prince never got to say about his counterpart.

At first glance, Roman's reflection in the mirror wasn't any different than it usually was. However, upon closer inspection, he saw not himself, but Pride in the mirror, smirking back at him.

He made sure to check if his crown was broken after that encounter. Thankfully, it wasn't, but it still startled him.

Of course, Roman should've known that Pride wasn't giving up so easily. Of course he would come back. Deceit wasn't _that_ strong, even with Remus' mace.

Somehow, and don't even ask, Roman managed to walk downstairs and fall asleep.

The next day he found Virgil right next to him, snoring softly. Contrary to what Roman expected, the other didn't wear his usual hoodie, instead, he was wearing his old one. The Prince wondered if he should wake the other up, before deciding against it.

He needed someone with him right now. He was extra happy because it was Virgil who came down and decided to stay.

It was already too late to fall asleep again, so Roman went to the kitchen. Patton would be up soon anyway, he always made sure to make breakfast for the others at the same time every day.

Strangely enough though, Deceit was already there, not noticing Roman walked in. The lying Side seemed to be asleep. Why he decided to sleep in the kitchen was beyond anyone else.

Maybe Roman could've tried to go back to sleep, since it was at least an hour before Patton came downstairs.

Before anyone else did, Roman noticed one person was missing from the table. He left to find his brother.

* * *

"What, you thought Deceit could truly keep me down? You know better than that." While he wasn't there physically, Pride stood proudly in front of Remus, who once again was terrified.

Roman wasn't having it.

There was one thing only he and Pride knew. There was one thing one he knew.

"Pride!" With a snap of his fingers, Roman looked directly at his counterpart, who glared right back. The already slightly transparent form was rapidly fading, until he was gone.

The two brothers stood in complete silence for a moment.

"Why didn't you do that earlier?"

"If I could, don't you think I would've?" There was another thing not mentioned. It would never be mentioned. Hopefully.

"I'd assume the problem _isn't_ dealt with then?" Deceit asked, standing in the doorway, with the other Sides behind him.

"Yeah, he's not coming back from that." Technically, Roman didn't lie, he just didn't say parts of the truth. Pride _would_ come back, just not like before.

Roman could only hope it wouldn't happen anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Semi-cliffhanger? Good ending? Questions??? Answers???
> 
> Well, I have a question for you all.
> 
> Should I do a sequel or not?


End file.
